


The Model

by missy520



Series: Role Play [7]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer Kate Beckett gets turned on by model Richard Castle. AU meeting.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Model

Kate Beckett was incredibly nervous and a bit excited. Ever since she’d had to jump in and shoot part of the Fab Five shoot for Modern Fashion, Miranda King had sent her more and more work. She was getting known in the fashion world. And now today, she was doing yet another photo shoot for Modern Fashion, and she had found out yesterday that the male model involved was none other than Richard Castle. She’d had a crush on him since the first time she saw his picture in a magazine. He was tall, ruggedly handsome and had the bluest eyes she’d even seen. And now he was due to arrive here any minute to do a summer themed photo spread and she would be taking the pictures. She thought her heart would burst out of her chest at any moment. 

A few hours later, Kate released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. The last photo had been shot, and the last person had left her studio a few moments before. The shoot had gone pretty well – even if kids had been involved – because Castle had kept everything moving. He arrived alone, a rarity in this day of entourages, and had been a pleasure to work with from start to finish. And he had looked amazing in the editor’s choice of clothing, especially the bathing suit. Kate had almost fainted when he walked out of the dressing room in the suit. It wasn’t at all a skimpy suit, but he had filled it out nicely. Really nicely. She had decided that it was a good thing that there were kids there, because she might have made a fool of herself. 

But now everyone was gone. It was just Kate, and she needed some relief. From the moment she had seen the outline of his cock in the suit, her body had been buzzing with arousal. She felt every nerve ending come alive. It had been a long sexual dry spell for her. She wasn’t used to that. Being in the fashion world, it had been easy to find someone willing to help her scratch an itch. But she had been so busy lately she hadn’t had time to find anyone except herself to scratch those itches. She knew she should get up and lock the door, but she figured no-one would bother her now. So she sat in her office chair and started to scratch the itch. 

She teased herself; she slowly moved her hand down her body from her breasts to her waist. Since she was wearing skinny jeans, she needed to unbutton them so her hand could fit. She lifted her ass off the seat so she could move her jeans down her legs. She kicked off her shoes so she could take her jeans off. She decided to leave her thong on; it was easy enough to move it out of the way. She hooked her legs over the arms of the chair and then moved her fingers down her bald mound and slowly moved them through her wet folds. This was the benefit of doing it yourself: if you felt like slow was the answer, then slow it was. No wasting time telling someone to slow it down, or whatever. Just the butterfly touches of her fingers, teasing herself, getting close but not touching her clit or her entrance. Instead of her climax rushing through her body, she could feel it slowly building up. She began to pant as her fingers moved faster and harder. Oh yes! 

Rick Castle had been impressed when he first saw Kate Beckett’s work – she was a very talented photographer. Every model who had worked with her loved her, even the bitchy ones. And when he met her today for the first time, he was impressed with her. She was beautiful – long, long legs, long chestnut hair, sparkling hazel eyes, a graceful neck, and a laugh that went straight to his groin. He hadn’t had this much fun at a shoot in ages; in fact, he had been toying with the idea of retiring and leaving it all to the young studs. But damn, a few hours with Beckett, and he was inspired again.

And yeah, totally turned on. Somehow, he had managed to get his hard-on under control even when wearing the bathing suit. Thank goodness it hadn’t been a Speedo. But he could tell Beckett was aware of what he was packing. He saw her eyes drift to that spot and how she had to make herself look him in the eye. If the kids hadn’t been there, he would have said something. Maybe it was a good thing they were there, he thought. He got in his car, ready to drive himself home when he realized he had left his sunglasses in the studio. Damn, those were his favorites – Alexis had given them to him on his last birthday. So he jumped out of the car and walked back inside. He tried the knob and was a bit surprised to find the door was unlocked. He walked into the studio slowly, calling out, “Kate?” As he walked further inside, he thought he heard noises and got worried. What if something happened to Kate? He went into her office and saw her sprawled on her office chair, legs hooked over the arms and her hand in her pussy. Holy shit, she was masturbating! Since he was already half-hard from being with her, he reached for his belt, and undid it and then lowered the zipper. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock. He used the pre-come to lube his fingers and soon was moving his hand up and down his shaft.  
He couldn’t help it; he moaned. 

Kate had been so in the zone and so close to coming, she hadn’t realized she was no longer alone. But when Rick moaned, her eyes opened in shock and she looked him straight in the eye. Oh shit, oh fuck, not only was he in the room with her, he was stroking his magnificent cock. He smirked at her as she stopped masturbating; he didn’t stop for a minute. Her eyes moved from his face to his hands on his cock. They were moving so quickly it was mesmerizing. He saw where her eyes were, and he changed up his movements – now he twisted his hands around the thick base of his cock, and then moved a hand to his balls. Now it was Kate’s turn to moan. 

“Come on, Kate. Let go. Fuck that pussy harder; make yourself come!” Rick’s commands made Kate thrust her fingers into her pussy and move them in and out madly. Now Rick could feel his climax building in his balls. He knew he would erupt at any moment, and moved closer to Kate. Kate moved her other hand to her clit and she pinched it hard. She wailed loudly as her come gushed over her hand and she lifted her head to look at Castle. He was now holding his cock in his right hand and was pointing it at her pussy. He groaned loudly as his come shot out and landed on her mound. She moved her hand to her pussy and started to rub the jism into her skin. Soon more and more of it landed on her body, and she turned her hand around to catch it. She made sure he was watching as she licked it off her hand. 

Castle laughed out loud as he put his dick back in his pants and helped Kate lower her legs and get off the chair. “Another fun role play, baby. You were really into that, weren’t you?”

“Yeah. I loved it when you pulled out your cock, and shot all over me. Nice touch!” The couple laughed as they walked into the bathroom at the loft. They had always pledged to never get boring, and so far, married life wasn’t boring. This time, they had come up with this one together. Next time, it was his turn to come up with something. Kate was looking forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you all knew it was a role play.


End file.
